A Cure for Homesickness
by Sunset Sketch
Summary: Spock runs into a certain someone on a late night stroll and finds there is in fact something she did not prepare herself for. Oneshot


So, this is my first Star Trek fanfiction. There are probably errors in speech pattern, but it would just be with Spock. I'm not used to the way he talks and all. It came out a bit fluffier than I had intended, but oh well. So please enjoy my late night/early morning drabble.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, I'm not even old enough to be a co-creator. If I did own it, would I be writing this?

He found her, by accident, staring out one of the ships numerous windows. As he drew nearer he noticed that she gave no indication of the fact that she knew he was close. He quickly went through recent events over the past few days in search of anything that might indicate that she was upset with him in any way, but could find none. The only other reason for her seemingly ignoring him was that she was deep in thought. He had caught her many times lost in thought, staring off into space, anywhere but the location in which they were at.

She sighed and switched her weight to her right foot and placed her hands on opposite sides of the glass. He was barely five feet from her now, and could hear the sounds she made almost perfectly, due to his slightly acute hearing. Examining her posture and the expression on her face he deduced that she was in fact lost in her thoughts. It was odd for him to see her let her guard down and leave herself so open, at least in public. There were many times in the past were she would let her defenses slip in his company, thoughts of possible trouble not even entering her mind. How he relished those moments. But to see her like this in a place so open and so far away from her own quarters, he became slightly worried. Responding to the hint of sadness in her sigh, he quickened his pace and was by her in seconds.

Even with his presence, the woman in front of him did not turn around. In an attempt to gain her attention, he reached a pale hand to his throat and cleared it. It worked.

Quickly turning her head to the sound behind her, dark eyes wide, Nyota Uhura was a little more than surprised to find the 1st lieutenant behind her.

"Spock!" Her hand flew to her chest in an attempt to physically slow down her heart rate.

"My gosh, you almost gave me a heart attack!" She leaned her head against the cool metal of the wall to calm herself.

"I apologize; I did not mean to startle you." He held his hands behind him to stop him from grabbing her and having her body rest on his instead.

"Yes well, I'm not dead so it's ok." She motioned to herself to further prove that she was in fact alive and breathing. Spock kept his eyes on hers, but was unable to not follow her hands just the slightest bit. She didn't seem to notice.

"Indeed."

Nyota relaxed and leaned casually against the wall once more, looking out the window a moment before turning her attention back to the half-vulcan in front of her.

"If you don't mind my asking, (though she knew he wouldn't) why are you up so late?"

"I could inquire the same with you."

Uhura smiled, not surprised in the least with his reply. It was just the way he was. She turned and gazed at the stars and planets passing by.

"Well, I did ask you first but, I might as well be the one to answer." She lifted a hand to her stomach, and continued. Spock observed this and held back anxiety as he waited for her answer.

"I couldn't sleep. I felt….. Sick, I guess."

"You are ill? But you seem well. What is wrong?" His eyebrows knitted together in his look of concern and he traced his hand from her shoulder to her elbow, and glanced at the hand she still held at her stomach. He looked up again when he heard laughter coming from his love's mouth.

"I do not find any of this humorous."

"Oh no, there isn't anything humorous about this."

"Then why do you laugh?"

"Because it's ironic."

Confusion replaced the concern on his face as he failed to understand the situation. Even though he had known Nyota for quite awhile, he was unable to read her body language and know the exact emotion she was feeling every single time. Uhura smiled and tried to further explain her answer.

"When I first joined Starfleet, I prepared for everything. Every situation I could think of, every class, and everything in between. All so I wouldn't be caught off guard, but now it would seem there is one thing that I didn't prepare myself for…"

Spock's hand traveled to her chin and he turned her head so she was looking him in the eye.

"And what would that be?"

A slightly saddened look tainted her smile, turning it into a slightly melancholy expression.

"The emotions."

Spock paused at this, still not fully understanding, his Vulcan side not letting him attempt to experience the emotions that Nyota might be feeling.

"I didn't prepare for the feelings of leaving everything I knew behind. My friends, my family, and to not see them for who knows how long. To not only be so many states or even perhaps countries and continents away, but to not even be on the same planet, in the same solar system. I didn't think I had to… I thought I was tough enough. And at first I didn't miss them, but over time, I did. I began to miss my mother and my father… Having breakfast with them on the weekends, taking trips every so often, going out with my friends, and even going to the movies. But I guess I'm not strong enough to cope with this, not being with my family… "

A tear rolled down her tanned cheek and she quickly wiped it away, putting her arms around her and turning away so she wouldn't have to see the man's reaction.

"I'm sorry, I'm being selfish. You've lost so much more than me, and I'm making such a big deal of my personal problems…"

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her middle and she felt the warmth of Spock's face as he rested his head on her shoulder. Nyota sighed again, a heartbreaking sound to the ears of the man still with her, and rested her head on his.

"I didn't think it would affect me this much. I had thought I was ready for independent living, all by myself…"

"It is quite logical for you to feel this way. I do not think you are over reacting to such a situation." She could feel his breath on her neck, a sensitive place for her, and bit her lip to fight off the sensation.

"Well, thank you. It's good to know that I'm not making a big deal out of nothing…"

"Of course."

"I'm just…. Homesick is all…"

"So it would seem."

Nyota placed her hand against the glass in which she looked out of, gazing at the scenery just outside the window. They stood in comfortable silence, neither moving from their embrace. A moment later, Uhura broke the silence.

"I wish there was a cure for homesickness."

"I do believe it is going back home." Came the reply from next to her.

"You of all people should know that I'm not leaving. What I mean is, to get rid of this longing without actually having to go."

Spock readjusted himself on her shoulder and thought a moment. He took in a deep breath before replying.

"I do not believe there is one. Emotions are very complicated things and are extremely hard to understand. They also cloud judgment and cause one to jump head first into a situation without thinking, possibly causing themselves and others harm."

The dark skinned woman chuckled lightly. "You're telling me… One great example being our very own Captain Kirk…"

"You are very much correct."

Nyota smiled once again hearing one in his voice, knowing that if she turned her head she would be able to see the corners of his mouth pulled up. She didn't want to ruin the moment with something like that so she reached up and played with the hair on the back of his head. When she reached his ear, Spock gave a contented sigh and tightened his grip on her just slightly. They continued this intimate moment until Uhura yawned, stretching her arms above both their heads.

"You are tired." Spock stated.

"Yes, I am. About time if you ask me. But I guess if I hadn't of had this slight bout of insomnia I wouldn't have run into you, now would I?" She turned in his embrace, facing him and tilting her head up slightly to look him in the eye.

"No, you would not have. And I am grateful that you did." Spock leaned down and rested his forehead on hers, their gaze never faltering.

"I am too…" Nyota fought off a yawn and placed her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"I guess I better get to bed now…"

"I suppose you should." She felt his reply more than she heard it, his deep voice rumbling in his chest, right above her ear.

"Goodnight, Spock." She stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. He in turn nuzzled her neck and placed a small kiss underneath her jaw bone.

"Goodnight, Nyota."

They smiled at each other and Uhura walked slowly out of his embrace, making her way back to her quarters, thankful that she didn't have a roommate to question her on her sudden outing. Spock watched her as she traveled down the hallway, but suddenly remembered something.

"Nyota."

She turned at her name. "Yes, Spock?"

"Will you be able to sleep?"

She gave a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

"Will you be able to rest or are you still feeling homesick?"

"Oh," She smiled. "Yes, I do believe I will be able to sleep now, thank you."

"You are welcome."

She turned again, continuing on her walk back to her room, the half-vulcan's gaze on her never failing until she turned a corner. When she was out of sight, Spock regained his composure and held his hands behind his back once more, and made his way back to his own room.

Nyota entered the code to her door and stepped inside, the entrance closing behind her. Flicking on the light, she squinted at the brightness and made her way to her bed, grabbing her night clothes on the way. She settled and turned off the lights. Sighing, she scooted further into her sheets.

"I think there is a cure for homesickness now..."

There it is folks. I do have an idea for another short story, but I might not do it. Then I again, I might. Any comments are gladly welcomed and critics are encouraged. Thank you.


End file.
